Lancer
Lancer, Hank Declan, born in 1992 as Hannah, is Team Kimba's main tactician and usual field leader. MMID General Description Hannah Declan lived on at least 4 bases that she can remember, including Fort Dix New Jersey, where she was born, and Fort Bragg, where she manifested, leading her younger brother to go ape-shit and get one of the sergeants to try to chase her (now him) down. After a week of playing tag with ranger and heavy weapons teams it got sorted out. He's a pretty straight-forward kid with a military background, with all that implies. He's trying to find his feet as a guy. Has already come to terms with being a heterosexual guy, and has even found a girlfriend. He is pretty happy to be the only (nearly) completely male member of Team Kimba, much to the envy of the other hot-blooded boys in the school. His status as a dependent of U.S. military personnel allows him to carry a MMID card instead of the usual MID, meaning that the MCO has no access to his personal information or any other details unless the military chooses to disclose them. Appearance Pretty typical teenager with a military background. Hasn't hit his growth spurt yet. He's also a touch on the skinny side with a body that's more like a dancer's than a brute's. Described as having a 'dancer's build', but is steadily bulking up with exercise and Exemplar interference. His eyes are a light gray, almost disturbingly so, and his hair is dark, kept in a short boy's cut. Fairly big for 14 at 5'6" and 140 lbs, especially considering he hasn't gone through his 'normal' growth spurts yet. He is usually considered attractive among females. Usually wears the male uniform, but has two variant costumes. His usual Simulator and 'school' costume consists of 'Urban soldier' cargo shorts, camo tank-top, combat boots and fingerless leather gloves, while his 'official Boston Deputy' costume is similar to the rest of his team's, with a Chess knight for his symbol. Powers He's a TK superman — a ‘High Level Functioning Non-Ranged Psychokinetic.’ He could lift 5 tons when he arrived at Whateley, but he's a growing boy and that limit can still change. Normal, small- to mid-caliber bullets can't penetrate his PK. He's also an EX-3. According to the charts, he's right on the line between a TK-4c and a TK-5d. He can also fly at speeds of up to 45 mph (by the end of 2006-09). :According to Diane Castle in message 47054 on the Crystal Hall forums, Hank is a TK-6; she's frequently said the charts are in error. During the first term, he learned a lot about how his TK shell works, including how to turn it off and how to extend it around nearby objects. That includes useful tricks like his "paper swords." During his Fall 2006 Combat Final, Hank underwent a minor burnout, activating a heretofore unknown (but not uncommon in TK-supermen) ability - absorbing energy attacks and releasing them again in a different direction. His aim with this is still poor, though. In stories featuring him during Spring / Summer 2007, his field has grown in power to 8 tons. Skills He knows a "hodge-podge of introductory Karate, Aikido, Boxing, Muay Thai, Judo, Combato, and generalized Self Defense... Grew up watching dogfaces get drilled, too" - Sensei Ito. His martial artist teachers have resolved to have to "unteach all that garbage, and start from scratch."Tea and Synergy By Winter Term 2007, he is generally proficient with using his TK field, able to turn it on and off at will (though he sometimes doesn't think to)- able to carefully control the output of it, and able to extend it over small, held objects of up to three feet in length, as well as being able to sharpen it to a nonexistant edge on 'psychologically appropriate' edges. With this, he has developed a technique using rolled up paper cut in the shape of a pair of short swords; he extends his field over them, and they flatten, harden, and gain a razor-edge. He can also apply this 'TK knife' on his own fingernails, and harden blunt objects such as baseball bats, with his TK. With his experience as a military youth, he's the best in Team Kimba at overall strategy and is decent at tactics. Personality Shy. “I didn’t have any real problems with being a girl! It’s just, when my body started changing, and my testicles dropped, it just seemed so… right! Y’know, it was like, of course! That’s the way that it’s supposed to be!”''Welcome to Poe'' In his point of view stories, his transition is revealed to be a bit more traumatic than he made it out to be. Hannah was lonely growing up moving from place to place, and though she didn't mind JROTC, she really envied other girls their friendships and is a bit wistful that she can't play softball or cheerlead with other girls. When he obviously was becoming male, his female clothes were thrown out, his hair was cut, and his family started treating him differently. His relics of "Hannah" are in a box his brother sent him to humiliate him, but he treasures them instead - he hid this box and all contents for fear of being mocked during his whole freshman year...except from his roommate Jamie, who was his sole confidante and became that friend he'd wanted / needed for years. When Jamie is murdered, he is devastated. Lily, and then Team Kimba, start seeing this side of him as part of helping him through his grief. He plays the straight man for Toni a lot. His mind has become nearly totally male, as evidenced by his common slips of the tongue regarding his familiarity with Team Kimba's female "assets", which he inevitably gets pounded for. Much to his chagrin, with his innocent gentleman's heart, he is easy prey to the playful wiles of Fey and Tennyo, as demonstrated in Team Kimba's first trip to Boston.The Boston Brawl Weaknesses Hank is weak against psi and magic attacks. He also only has normal vision, so he's tied for weakest of Team Kimba at night-ops with Phase. The evidence of different stories is inconsistent on whether his PK field protects him from gas attacks. On one occasion, he was unaffected by a tear gas grenade from a Cobra pistol;Jade 8 - Exams on a later occasion (in a sim) he was knocked out by a gas emitted by Generator's Kitty Compact.Ayla and the Mad Scientist, chapter 11 Appearances Sensei Ito chose Hank for his demonstration in sixth period Basic Martial Arts.Jade 3 - Being a Girl It ended in Headmistress Carson's office. It involved helping STAR League Jr foil the Masterminds attempt to steal the Modular Component Harness. It led to his becoming a Security Auxiliary. It all started as his first date with Wallflower. He is the Team Kimba Training Team representative on the Alpha Council, voting on the election of the new Alpha Female and Male on 2007-01-20, and acting as Sergeant-at-Arms during those proceedings.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 3 Classes Fall 2006 *Powers Theory Third Period *Powers Lab Fourth Period''The Transfer Students'' *Basic Martial Arts Sixth Period Winter 2007 *Team Tactics I First & Second Periods''Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim'' *Special Topics - Martial Arts Sixth Period''Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 2 - Cherubim'' Associations Whateley * Class of 2010 Residence * Poe Cottage ** Heyoka, Roommate Likely Room 207''Jade 2 - Away from Home - 7: Kindred Spirits'' ** Pounce, Fall 2007 Roommate * Fort Bragg ** see Family Group Affiliations * Team Kimba * Boston PD SWAT (Deputized auxiliary) * Security Auxiliary * The Grunts Romantic Associations * Wallflower Family * COL Roger Declan: Father * Mrs. Declan: Mother * Jay Declan: Younger Brother Military * Ward of the U.S. Military, Army Department Leanne Leanne is a brownie that he acquired as a result of a spell Fey cast on him. Leanne manifests as the result of work with The Kodiak to resolve the spell. The brownie is a Leanan Sidhe, a creature created by the Sidhe to keep a warrior's weapons and hearth in order so he can prepare for battle without distractions. The spell was corrupted by the Enemy, and was never intended for humans.To the New Year! Leanne is about 3 feet tall and looks like a smaller copy of Nicky Reilly, which causes a few problems. She has serious problems with Koehnes, mostly caused by Koehnes attitude. She regards Lily as her mistress behind Hank, and keeps her room and effects in order as well as keeping Hank's room and effects in order. Original Notes Bek: Okay Guys, A little while ago, I suggested that we add to our merry menagerie of mutants a Female-to-Male TS, who’s sweet, supportive, sexy (yada, yada, yada) to fill a ‘Tenchi’ role. It was generally agreed to be a good idea. But it stopped there. So, here are a few questions that we should set settled: 1) What does this guy look like? What ethnicity his he? 2) What’s his personality like, other than being sweet, supportive, sexy, (ext., etc.)? What are his character flaws? 3) What kind of powers does he have? What kind of side effects do they have? 4) What kind of personal baggage is he toting along? How does he feel about what’s happening to him? 5) Since he’s going to fill the ‘Tenchi’ role, which two are going to fill the ‘Ryoko/ Betty’ and ‘Ayeka/Veronica’ rolls of the girls who are competing for his affections? Also, Comedy and the fact of sheer human perversity demand that while these two girls are furiously competing for his attentions, he also be attracted to a third girl, who is having a hard time dealing with the transition, and wants nothing to do with him. Starwolf: I really hadn’t put much thought into this yet. Let’s see.... 6) How about 6 feet, Caucasian, mixed ancestry, with dark eyes and dark brown hair? 7) He probably tries too hard to please everyone. This will lead him into situations he normally would avoid and if he gets too overwhelmed he will try to disappear for a while until he gets his act together again. Anyone interfering with his down time is likely going to have to deal with a less than civil person. He would feel a lot of gilt afterwards and try to make it up. Of course, if he would just talk about it before it got to that situation, everyone would probably be happier. I imagine he will tend to hold it in too much and tough it out. After all that is what a MAN would do. Right? 8) I was thinking that we probably won’t end up with a real brick if we are left to our own devices. He could be our brick. He could be incredibly strong with density control powers that he is somewhat clumsy with. Because he tends to think everything through too much he could pick up the nick name, “Dense”. A joke as he will probably be very intelligent, just a little uncertain. He would probably be a little dangerous to be around and he might be trying to set up the, “Girls”, with some of his friends and others that may try to get him to help them get closer to them:) 9) I think of him as someone who has felt helpless in the past and now finds her/himself in a situation where they have real power and some control of the situation. They have always been a nice person and concerned about everyone else. He will probably get more emotionally involved in situations than he should. Overall he will probably be happy with the situation but uncertain how to handle the power and very upset with anyone who tries to take advantage of others through force. (Bad memories from her past.) Probably still is very uncertain about how to handle female affection and is unlikely to get too involved right off as he will intend to be a total gentleman. He will be very protective when he feels that someone he cares for is threatened and will not hesitate to do something about it. Problem is, he is such a nice noble person, everyone else is likely to be drawn into it with him just to stay on his good side and avoid the guilt of being left out of a noble cause. 10) Well, it would be tempting to jump right into the conflict, but I visualize my character as still trying to come to terms with her new situation and not as interested in the relationship aspect right off. She wouldn’t mind being friends right now and that could develop from there. Still, she will want to move slow at first and won’t deliberately encourage much to begin with. Especially since she is uncertain about how a girl is supposed to handle these situations. It wouldn’t be like she didn’t want to have anything to do with him. It would be more like she would want to be friends and uncomfortable with anything else at this time. If you want me to, I will do a write-up on him to see if you like how he comes out. Bek: Well, Maggie and I have sort of decided on ‘Lancer’ for Hank’s ‘official’ code-name, with ‘Studmuffin’ as something to twit him about. Still, if you have other ideas, or you have something that you think someone else would suggest, send it in! References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Team Kimba Category:Class of 2010 Category:Poe Cottage Category:Exemplar Category:Telekinetic Category:Grunts Category:Gender-complicated Category:Security Auxiliary Category:Phoenix Spiritus